A Snow Day
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: The S.P. tries to go on a ski trip, but ends up crashing in Antarctica. As times get rough, some friendships crumble, and some friendships deepen to much more. Chapter 7, can anyone appease Chisami and Taro's frustrations with each other?
1. A Snow Day

Narumi opened his mailbox. The sweltering hot air outside was driving him nuts. Reaching in, the young hairstylist discovered a letter. Anxious to scurry on back inside where the air conditioning would cool him off, he ripped it open and went on his way.

Once inside his extravagant house, he read the contents that lay between his shriveled fingers. It was an invitation from the guy with the glasses to go skiing.

"Alright, I'll grab my stuff!" He exclaimed.

Elsewhere, Kiri and her friends received the same invitation. Kanako blushed and Taro giggled with anticipation. Kiri stared at the invitation.

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"Ski places have lots of good food, I've heard." Kanako explained to her silent friend.

After months of preparation, the S.P. headed on their way to their destination. As their plane ride came closer to its end, the temperature dropped dramatically. Suddenly snow dramatic snowstorms attacked the poor group of teenagers.

Aboard the plane, Taro, Kanako, Iori, and Narumi loudly panicked. Ochiai turned to the sleeping Kiri, and shook her in her seat.

"Kiri, wake up!" He cried. She turned to him and offered a grouchy scowl. "No thanks, I like it more when you smile."

"Oh, ok. What's up?" She asked. Narumi rushed to his four-eyed friend's side, frantically sweating.

"We're crashing to Antarctica!!" He exclaimed. Kiri couldn't speak for nearly two hours. She was just silent. Seki comforted the small girl.

"Ok, everyone, don't panic!" Kei hollered. Everyone suddenly stopped running around the airplane. Taro crawled off of the ceiling. Kanako came out from underneath her seat, and Chisami lost her lunch. "We just need to stick together, and remember who we are. We're the Scissors Project!!"

"Hoorah!" The group chanted.


	2. How to Survive

Narumi woke up in a giant ice cube. His eyes wandered about his frozen body to see Seki chipping away at the ice with a hammer. Realizing he had been holding his breath, Narumi let himself melt the ice with the warm moisture from his nostrils.

"Glad you've come to." He heard a voice say to him. Looking up, he discovered Kanako peering over him with an intense expression in her eyes. She shoved a bag into his arms. "The S.P's a mess."

"Eh, alright." He blinked. He opened the bag and discovered hairstyling tools. His hope rose in him. These would surely save them from the cruelty of Antarctica.

Like Kanako had informed him, the S.P wasn't doing so hot. In fact they were doing cold. Very cold. Iori was degraded to crutches thanks to his now injured leg, Kiri was still in silent shock, Ochiai was hectically trying to revive the disassembled airplane, and Narumi didn't even remember crashing.

"Did we even bring our skiing equipment?" Taro, who was lounging beside a sitting Kiri, mumbled.

"Shut up!" Kanako roared. Everyone looked away in fear, except for Narumi, who didn't understand, and Kei who boldly stepped up to that challenge.

"Look, Kanako," started the young boy. "I understand that you're scared, we all are, but you can't start confrontation this early in the game."

Kanako sneered and shoved Kei out of the way. She then left the group to survive on her own. After her departure, a few of the others helped Narumi catch up on what exactly happened. The plane crashed, but since the ice was slippery it wasn't that bad at first. It just bounced off the ground and shattered into pieces. The passengers landed painfully, but all alive. Then the airplane pieces turned into ice cubes.

"Do you get how horrible this is?!" Ochiai grabbed Narumi by the collar and threw him across the sleek ice.

"AHHH!!" Narumi yelled in agony.

"We should at least try to enjoy ourselves." Taro continued to mumble. Kiri looked at him blankly, then sneezed on him. "What is your problem, Kiri?!"

"You guys are all kinda loosing it." Kei commented. Chisami stepped beside him.

"I agree." She said. "I'm really cold."

"I'm hungry." Said Kei.

"I have to practice my haircutting." Narumi added.

"Me needs to go potty." Iori complained.

"Oh, I saw a bath house not too far off from here. I can show you where it is." Ochiai offered. So, the two ventured off to find bathrooms while the rest of the group sat around and twiddled their thumbs in the freezing cold.

For the next eight weeks the S.P. struggled to get by in the icy wilderness. They lost count of how many days passed, and how many times Kanako rejoined them then left them in her emotional desperation. They grew hungrier, colder, and more frustrated with each other. Plus after finding the bath house, they didn't bother to go any farther. Instead they just kept trying to fix their stupid airplane. Finally one day, Kiri spoke up.

"I'm hungry." She stated. Everyone gasped and turned their heads to see what moved her to speak at last.

"Go on." Kei stood up and gestured.

"I want food." She said. Without any explanation she began to shake in her frozen seat. Suddenly she floated into the air. "I will eat food!"

"Mussy-head!" Narumi exclaimed, not sure what else to say. He chased after her as she vanished into the sky. His dorky friend with the glasses grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"It's too late Narumi." Ochiai explained with a heavy heart. "She's gone. Maybe if we wait, she'll come home to us."

"I don't want to wait!!" Narumi cried. Moments later, Kiri returned with an entire buffet table in tow. Landing clumsily, and spilling half of it, she curtsied and stuffed her face.

"HOORAY!!!!" Kei shouted. He was instantly beside her, also stuffing his face.

"Uh, hey, Kiri where'd you get this?" Taro asked.

"The polar bears gave it to me." She answered.

"Well, if there are other creatures out there, perhaps it's time we started hunting." Iori proclaimed, casting his crutches aside.

"Wait we're not prepared!" Chisami argued. Kei once again stepped up for the challenge.

"We're not, but I know who is. We need to find Kanako."


	3. The Search for Our Beloved

The S.P. wondered in the wilderness of ice and death for two days looking for their dweeby friend, Kanako. They didn't know which direction to go in and they weren't sure if she was even still alive. After torturing themselves by crossing a partially frozen stream, the group took their first break since the started their search.

"This isn't working." Narumi seated himself on the edge of the ice, dipping his ice cubed feet in the stream for reasons unknown. "At this rate, we'll never find her or those blasted polar bears."

"Why can't Kiri just fly away again and find Kanako?" Seki asked. Everybody looked at him as if puzzled that he would even dare to add into the conversation. He bowed his head, ashamed. "Sorry!"

"We should split up." Ochiai stated. Some of his companions looked unsure, some didn't seem to care at all. "How many of us are there?"

"Wait just a minute." Taro cut in. He stood up in Ochiai's face and shook his finger at him. "You just want to split up so you can try to fix our airplane!"

"That's stupid!" Kei and Narumi simultaneously defended their geeky buddy with the glasses.

"Yeah who cares about that popsicle of an excuse for transportation?" Chisami chimed in.

"No, you guys. It's true." Ochiai confessed. His friends looked at each other, confused. "But someone needs to fix it, and it sure won't be you!"

Ochiai pointed an accusing finger at the noseless boy, and then they began to exchange fists. The others went back to discussing how to find Kanako. In the end they all agreed that splitting up for days at the least in the freezing wasteland was the best idea they had.

"Ok, what do we do if we want to meet up again?" Iori asked. Narumi laughed.

"You're taking this too seriously. We'll figure it out when the time comes." He patted Iori's back. With that, Narumi, Kei, and Kiri left in one group to find Kanako.

"Well, let's go back towards the plane…" Ochiai mumbled.

"I would really like to see some walruses." Chisami said.

"That sounds pretty cool." Iori , Seki, and Taro agreed. So, the four raced down the deadly ice to find some sea creatures. Ochiai clenched his teeth together and grumbled mean words about his group, then left on his own to find the airplane.

The two groups, and Ochiai wondered around aimlessly for what seemed like weeks. Everyday they're hope grew. Everyday they believed they would come closer to hunting polar bears, or in Chisami's case, finding walruses. They didn't let the fact that they're dinky school uniforms had allowed hypothermia to harm them, or the fact that they went months on end without any food discourage them. In fact they didn't even realize that they were miraculously scraping by to survive at all. They just kept going.


	4. We Three Teens of SP

Narumi, Kiri, and Kei's luck increased after a couple weeks with the discovery of a cave. Kiri sat on a rock that was perfectly glazed over with ice, as was the rest of the cave. Kei scraped the ground with his chipping, fingernails in search of food. Narumi stood peering inside the cave, then peeked inside the bag Kanako had given him.

"Hey, you guys," Narumi spoke up. The two hungry students looked at Narumi.  
"What do you think is in this cave?"

"I'm going to guess rocks, bears, and a little bit of unfrozen water." Kiri stated. Kei stopped digging, and scratched the back of his head.

"That doesn't really help us much." He said. "We're not in any state to face off against bears. We should probably level up a little more first."

"Kei, stop acting childish, and get realistic." Narumi snapped, throwing a chunk of ice at the short boy. "I'm betting that there are people just waiting to get us off of this crappy continent in there!"

"What makes you think that?" Kiri asked. Narumi seemed to calm down. His hands crept into his bag and pulled out silver trinkets.

"These scissors, well, I guess you can say they speak to me." He explained. He then lifted them and stroked them against his face. Kiri stood up.

"That's dumb; I'm going inside the cave." She vanished instantly inside the rocky formation.

"Kei, you believe me don't you?!" Narumi demanded. Kei rubbed his pink nose.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could Narumi, but you're an idiot." He also stood up and disappeared into the cave. Narumi stared after his departed friends, wondering what to do. He decided to wait for them to return. He waited for four days. Finally he began to worry about the two teenagers.

He wandered inside. It was black. Feeling his way around the icy stone walls, Narumi realized that the cave only had one small room in it.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!!!" He shouted.

"We're over here." Two voices sounded. Narumi spun around. "This way Naru-Naru."

"I'm coming already!" Narumi exclaimed. He stretched his arms out and tried to walk across the center of the cave. "Eh, you guys got a flash light?"

"We're over here." They said again. Narumi finally touched something that felt like cold metal bars.

"Is this a cage?!" He asked.

"We're over here." The voices came from behind the bars, answering his question. Narumi shook the cage and discovered that except for the two people inside, it didn't way anything at all.

"What happened to you guys?" Narumi inquired. There was no answer. "Well?! What is wrong?!"

Hoisting the cage onto his back, Narumi stumbled through the darkness, tripping over each step. Hours went by until he finally found the exit. By that time it night had fallen and the stars reflected off of the shiny ice. Narumi put the cage down and looked in it to find Kiri and Kei sitting perfectly unharmed in the cage staring at him.

"You think I'm nuts?!" He yelled.

"Hey, you're here!" Kei said. Narumi realized there was a little door on the cage and opened it. Kei gestured to him. "Come in."

"No! Get out of there!" Narumi grabbed Kei's collar to pull him out but instead was pulled into the cage by both Kei and Kiri. They slammed the door closed and giggled. "Why have you done this?"

"Kiri and I decided to let the prey come to us." Kei attempted to explain. Narumi squirmed in discomfort. "You see, it's a trap for the polar bears, but the cage only opens from the outside."

"Oh, that makes sense." Narumi stated, suddenly accepting his cruel position.

The three sat in the cage for a few minutes in silence and in the cold. Kiri, who had been perfectly silent, staring at Narumi, once again began to shake.

"Uh, what are you going, mussy-head?" Narumi asked, nervous. She shook harder until smoke poored out from beneath the cage and suddenly they were in the air, cage and all.


	5. Sparkles in the Dark

Ochiai scraped one step after the other on the icy land to get to his plane. He knew exactly where it was, and how he would get there. He had already been walking for a good two weeks and four days, and by now he ventured through the night. Conveniently it was same time that Narumi, Kei, and Kiri were last occupying in this story.

Ochiai found himself quite exhausted. Realizing he had not stopped walking since he started two weeks and four days ago, he decided to make camp. He sat down on what appeared to be the most comfortable slab of ice. After a few minutes passed, a strange noise drifted to his ears. He looked up and could barely make out through the starry sky some kind of sparks and smoke billowing out and zooming away in seconds.

"Wow, those polar bears get weird." He said to himself. After the strange smoky anomaly, a strange enticing kind of music sounded. He glanced around. "Hello? Bears?"

Frightened out of his wits for no apparent reason, Ochiai pushed his glasses back up his nose and rose to figure out what was making this beautiful noise. He followed it up an icy mountain; he followed it through an icy river. It became louder and louder, and he became more and more entranced. He also was really cold. He wasn't thinking very clearly when he swam in that water.

Finally he came to a deep hole in the ice below him. Crouching at the edge, he realized the music was singing, and the singing was coming from this particular hole. Peering in, Ochiai saw that it was beautiful and reflected all of the stars. He figured it was ok to jump in it, so he did.

"OUCH!!" He exclaimed, landing on the solid ice. Something poked his crumpled body. Snapping up he screamed, "WHAT!"

"Glad you came." Low and behold Kanako sat across from him, adorned in a white robe with crystal decorations on her forehead and bosom (or lack there of), smirking. For a moment Ochiai screamed, terrified. "You should be grateful that you're alive!"

"I thought you were dead!" He cried. Kanako smiled and shook her head. Ochiai shrugged, gave an "Oh, ok", and sat in silence. Kanako stared at him while he looked around at the sparkly wonder of an ice hole that they sat in. Kanako touched his hand. "You know this is kind of nice."

"What is?" Ochiai scrunched his face together, confused. "We're sitting in a frozen hole. How long have you been here?!"

"I've been here for thousands of years, just waiting for my destined husband to come find me." She poured out her explanation.

"We've only been here for three months!" Ochiai said. Kanako smiled and shook her head again. She then stood up.

"Why did you come here, Ochiai?" She asked.

"To fix my airplane!" He answered. She pulled out a hefty battle axe. Ochiai sprung up and clung to the wall of the hole. "What the-"

"I can get us out of here. You have to promise me something though." She offered. Ochiai quivered and asked her what she wanted. "You must find every male who accompanied us to this garden of icy beauty and let me choose among them who will be my groom."

"Yeah, ok, I'll do it!" He inched away from the axe that she clumsily held. She tucked it away to places unknown. Picking up Ochiai by his collar, Kanako sprung up out of the hole.

"Listen to me, Ochiai." She stated, flinging him to the ground. Convinced he didn't want to be near her, he crawled to his feet to get away. Kanako punched him in the back. "DON'T MOVE!!"

"What do you want?!" Ochiai whined in pain. Kanako whistled and a large walrus scampered from the distance to Kanako's side. "Ooh cool. Chisami wanted to see one."

"You will need to let Blubber Tooth help you." Kanako explained. "Kiri will ruin everything. You must not let her save the men. If she succeeds, you will be the one I choose. That can get ugly."

"Alright!" He cried. "I'll do it."

With that, Ochiai leapt onto the walrus and took off at light speed, his goal to destroy Kiri and deliver his friends to Kanako's ice hole. His first stop was his own group, Iori, Chisami, and Seki.


	6. Miracle Scissors, It's Time to Sparkle!

Through the night Kei, Narumi, and Kiri rode their shivering cage in the air. Narumi was still panicking. He would shake the bars of the cage, and then shake either Kei or Kiri in hopes of stopping the bizarre occurrence.

At one point Kiri directed cage over head of their four eyed, smart friend, Ochiai.

"Kazuhiko!!" Narumi exclaimed, tears pouring down his face. The glasses adorned boy looked up and then the cage zoomed passed him. Narumi turned to Kiri. "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!"

"I'm hungry, Naru-Naru." She stated. For the first time since they had crashed in Antarctica, Kiri carefully inspected the state her two companions were in. Narumi, as stated before, was panicking and crying. Kei sat, chewing on the bars of the cage, whether it was for hunger or to get out was unsure. Kiri put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her glorious, glowing, golden scissors. Narumi stopped moving and stared. "Do you want me to work some magic?"

"Uh, what are you going to do, cut Narumi's hair?" Kei asked suddenly. There was no response. Instead Narumi also pulled out his scissors. Kei continued, "Hey, Kiri, last time you started flying it helped us a lot. We should probably stick with this plan. I'm hungry too, ya know?"

She ignored him. She had a new plan. With a flick of her wrist, Kiri's scissors glimmered with golden sparkles. She smiled. Waving her scissors back and forth, she produced more sparkles. Narumi attempted to do the same with his scissors, but no such girly magic showed itself.

"That's not fair!" He barked. Kiri tried to stand up in the cage, but due to the lack of space stooped over her companions instead as she kept shooting sparkles at them. "Mussy-head, you're just not helping!"

"Now you have my magic too!" She squeaked. "Let's go forth and eat."

The cage suddenly seemed to land and the door popped open. Narumi exhaled a large amount of excited breath. Kei sprung out of the cage. Kiri floated out, sparkles following her. Narumi also jumped out and realized the ground below him was not ice.

"What is this?" Kei asked, excited. Kiri merely floated around and smiled, still sparkling.

"It's a bridge!" Narumi said, running to the edge of the stony surface, suddenly discovering the height at which the bridge stood. They were still hundreds of feet in the air. Kei's pipsqueak hand snatched at Narumi's shirt. "What the-"

"Narumi you're sparkling!" Kei hollered, tears forming in his eyes. Narumi looked up at the weird girl in the sky who continued to float back and forth in the air while she stared at them. Then Narumi glanced down at his body and sure enough sparkles emitted were spawning from him. He looked at Kei. The small boy was also sparkling. Narumi smiled. This was good.

"Mussy-head, I don't know how to thank you or why you didn't do this earlier." He said. His feet lifted off the ground, and Narumi was now flying with the other hairstylist. Kei watched as the two twirled in the air.

"Are you guys actually going to do something?" He asked. Kiri finally landed in front of Kei.

"You guys should follow me. I know where someone is who will grant us much more power than this. We need to hurry though." She explained. "Things in the S.P are no longer the same. This land has distorted our friends' morals. There will soon be war, and we must save Naru-Naru's sister and her group before it's too late."

"Where is this person who will help us?" Narumi inquired, also landing.

"He lives in the great ice volcano." She said, pointing in some random direction. The two guys could vaguely make out the shape of a gigantic mountain in the distance.

"Well, if that's what needs to happen. That's what'll happen." Kei enthusiastically stated. "Kiri, you and Narumi should go find this guy in the volcano. I'll save Chisami, Iori, Seki, and Taro."

"I thank you." Kiri smiled graciously. Kei took off into the sky, still looking at his friends, and wished them good luck. With that, he was gone.

"Be careful Kei." Narumi murmured to his friend as he watched him leave. He felt fingers wrap around his. Looking down he discovered Kiri smiling at him. "Ready to go?"

"You bet your face, I am." She answered. They lifted into the starry sky, hand in hand. Confidence was in their hearts, although they both sensed that the S.P. was changing. They knew they could and would save the day.


	7. How Did Sea Creatures Destroy our Bond?

Chisami, Iori, Seki, and Taro reached the end of a cliff, which gave them the perfect view of a shore where sea creatures bathed and lounged. They had taken as many breaks as they wanted along the way to this lovely location. Unlike the Narumi's group, or even four-eyed Ochiai, they had done just fine at finding food to keep them going and healthy.

Iori sat, draping his legs over the edge of the icy mass. Following his example, the other three teenagers relaxed and enjoyed the view. Seki opened his bag, which he had found almost immediately after the plane crash.

"We should eat." He smiled at his companions and stretched out a hand, holding packages of trail mix. His friends gratefully took their share and munched on the flavorful contents. Chisami tipped her package of trail mix over the cliff and let some sprinkle down.

"Eat up walruses!" She yelled.

"Dummy, don't waste food!" Taro exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it, Taro, we have plenty." Seki assured the noseless wonder of a teenager.

"Hey, come down here!" A voice shouted at them from below. Surprised, the four peered down the edge of the cliff and discovered a polar bear standing on it's hind legs, waving to them.

"WHAT THE HECK???" Iori screamed. The others laughed.

"Get a grip, Iori." Chisami said. "It's just a friendly polar bear. Maybe that's one of the bears that gave Kiri food before."

"Well, we better do what he says." Seki suggested, then slid down the side of the cliff. "Yahooo!"

Taro and Chisami hesitantly copied Seki's actions. Iori loomed over the edge, nothing tempting him to budge.

"Glad you guys finally got here." The bear said, helping his new friends up. The three quizzically stared at the polar bear, unsure what he meant.

"You mean, you knew we were coming?" Taro asked. The bear laughed heartily, placing his paws on his hips.

"Did I?!" He guffawed. "We've all been waiting for thousands of years for the S.P. to arrive here."

Each of the teenagers stared at him, disbelieving. Which is kind of stupid considering they were talking to a polar bear. Taro shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed. "We're not that old. You're really dumb mister polar bear, I'm sorry."

"I believe him." Chisami stated. Taro exasperatedly threw his arms in the air.

"You're crazy!" He yelled. Seki place his hand on his shoulder attempting to stop him, but Taro continued. "First you make us look at blood thirsty walruses, then you try to feed them trail mix, and now you're taking this freakin' polar bear's word that he's been waiting for thousands of year for our beauty club to arrive in Antarctica!! You're nuts, go to the crazy house!"

"How am I crazy?!" She shouted. Seki hectically looked from Taro to Chisami. "You agreed with every suggestion I've had so far! How am I any dumber than you?!"

"Guys, it's pointless to argue about this-" Seki tried to intervene.

"Plus, you're the one who drove away Ochiai, just cause he wanted to fix the airplane!" She yelled.

"Is you're memory fogged! He left cause we wanted to look at walruses." Taro corrected the young girl. "Great idea, Chisami, Ochiai's left us forever."

By this time the polar bear had scrambled up the cliff to reach Iori, who was running in circles, terrified. As Taro and Chisami's argument grew, the bear snatched Iori by his collar and drug him away to places unknown.

"HELP!!!!" Iori screamed as loud as he could, but the other three didn't hear him.

Hours went by and Seki watched his two friends dispute stupid things from whose fault it was that they went on the ski trip, to whether Bert or Ernie was better. Not a single one of them bothered to wonder where Iori had disappeared. Seki sank back on the ground, and decided to rest up for the night.

As more hours passed, finally Taro and Chisami were out of breath and too emotionally flustered to even want to live anymore. Chisami sat next to Seki. Taro sat far away from both of them, glaring at the walruses.

"You ok?" Seki asked Chisami. Chisami stuck her tongue out him.

"Leave me alone!" She said. Taro glanced around them.

"Where'd the bear go?" He asked. Seki shot up from where he was lying.

"Iori's not here either!" He suddenly realized. Chisami gasped.

"Iori… he was the one who wanted to hunt the polar bears." She recalled. The three exchanged glances. Suddenly concern for their polar bear friend grew inside of them. Seki rose to his feet.

"He's not going to have all of that to himself." He stated.

"What?" Confused, Taro and Chisami both stared at the tall man. Taro spoke up. "Aren't you worried for him?!"

"Who? The bear or Iori? Honestly, neither." Seki said.

"Since when did you stop caring about anything?" Chisami shot. Seki shrugged.

"Probably when you guys started arguing about which kind of whitening tooth paste really does the job. I'll answer all your arguments right now. We're all as stupid as anybody can get." He said, then left. The two stared, horrified that Seki of all people was abandoning them to go get some polar bear grub.


	8. When Plans Cross Paths

Kei hovered through the air with his sparkly magic that he received from Kiri. He had been flying for probably two days now. Everynow and then he wondered why he had to save Chisami's group. He also at times wondered what Kiri meant when she said the S.P.'s morals were being "distorted." However he trusted her. She gave him the ability to fly, and spawned a stone bridge out of thin air in the previous chapter. It made sense to depend on her.

All Kei saw only ice below him. He felt as though he wasn't coming any closer to the other group. Suddenly he caught sight of something moving at an incredibly high speed on the ground. For just a second a caught a glimpse of glasses with dark hair.

"It's either Kanako or Ochiai." He said to himself. He chased after the speeding shape and finally landed a good hundred feet away. "HEY!!"

It didn't stop moving. Kei stood his ground. As it came closer, Kei could finally recognize that the moving shape before him was Ochiai riding a walrus. In that same instant that her realized this, Ochiai, the walrus, and Kei collided.

"OUCH!!" Ochiai screeched. Kei also yelled out in anguish. Ochiai toppled off the mass, which was Blubber Tooth, and fell to the ground, discovering Kei beneath the walrus. "Kei?!"

"Hey, that hurt!" Kei cried. Ochiai kicked the walrus aside and helped his friend to his feet.

"How dare you interrupt me!" He yelled, striking Kei across the face. Kei looked at Ochiai confusedly. "I have to find Iori, Seki, and Taro."

"Hey I do to!" Kei beamed. "We could save them together!"

"Save them?" Ochiai snorted. Kei bowed his head, once again quite confused. "Kei, get over yourself. I'm not going to save them. No one can save any of us! We are doomed to this frozen waste land forever!"

"That's not what I'm saving them from." Kei mumbled. "I'm not actually sure what I'm saving them from."

"You are so dumb!" Ochiai laughed hysterically. A thought crossed his mind. "Where are Narumi and Kiri?"

"They flew away to find power in a volcano together." Kei said. Ochiai sweated, and wondered what this could mean.

"What! Why did you leave them alone together??" Ochiai prodded. Kei shrugged.

"I dunno, and I don't want to talk to you anymore! I'm going." Kei lept into the air. Enraged, Ochiai mounted Blubber Tooth and traveled in the same direction. Kei was too fast.

"How can he move faster than Blubber Tooth?!" Ochiai demanded. "I should have taken him to Kanako while I had the chance!"

Suddenly Blubber Tooth kicked into hyper drive and zoomed on passed the boy in the sky. Thrilled, Ochiai decided to lean back and take a little nap on his walrus.

Elsewhere, Chisami and Taro still sat in disbelief. They had waited in the same spot for two days, wondering what to do. Taro finally looked at the girl who sat a ways across from him.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She replied. Taro curled up on the ground and began to cry. Chisami crawled over to him. "Don't cry! We'll figure it out!"

"All I wanted to do was go skiing and drink some hot chocolate with Kiri and Kanako." He wept. Chisami sat next to him and patted him on the shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"Well, maybe we can still do that. I'm sure our ski equipment is around here somewhere." She assured him. Taro sniffled and sat up.

"You think so?" He asked with watery eyes.

"Yes, I do." Chisami smiled. Taro smiled back.

"It would be nice to still be able to do that." He said. Chisami nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find a ski resort then!" She said. "Or make our own."

"Ok!" Taro agreed, excitement pouring out him.

The two got off the ground, then discussed ideas for making a ski resort and what they wanted to enjoy first when they did it. Completely forgetting Seki, Iori, Ochiai and the polar bear, they set off to work.

In the distance, though the two teenager were not paying attention, Ochiai and Blubber Tooth grew closer. He was moments away from claiming Taro, when a figure appeared before him and knocked him off of Blubber Tooth.

"You will be punished for this!" Exclaimed the figure, and before Ochiai could see who it was he was enveloped in darkness.


	9. What Lies within the Frozen Mountain?

Kiri and Narumi traveled through the icy sky for the third day straight, still holding hands. Exhausted, Narumi finally yanked his hand out of Kiri's.

"Dangit! My hand is so sweaty, I don't ever want to use it again!" He snapped. Kiri just floated in place and stared at him. "Are we getting any closer to that stupid mountain?"

Kiri pointed a finger in the direction of the mountain.

"Yeah, there it is, I can see it! DUH!" Narumi roared. "HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO GET THERE?"

Kiri continued to point at the mountain in the distance. Narumi drooped his head, defeated. She was too brain damaged.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a break." He said, and floated hundreds of feet down to the bridge Kiri had made, which still ran below them. "What is this bridge for anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see." She answered. Suddenly unmotivated to talk to Kiri again, Narumi allowed himself to lie down and try to sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Narumi sat up. "Oh, sorry. I'm gonna' take a break. You don't mind, do you?"

"Actually, that's probably not a good idea." Replied Kiri. Narumi growled in frustration.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He asked.

"You're magic will probably only last a couple more days. As will Kei's. If we fail now, all of our efforts will have been in vain." She explained.

"You know, I don't actually remember you telling us what exactly is wrong. Why do we need to save the others at all?" Narumi stood up reluctantly. Kiri by now was also standing on the bridge.

"It's because of my childhood friend, Kanako. She's revealed her true intentions to me, and I can't just stand by and watch." She said. This didn't faze Narumi. He still had no clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, so?" He muttered. Kiri suddenly yanked on his shirt.

"You must save your friends!" She exclaimed. Narumi sweated a little.

"From what? That's all I want to know!" He shouted, pulling himself out of her grasp.

"From Kanako and whoever else might have joined her at this point. She wants to marry every male member of the S.P." Kiri stated, quite ashamed of her dweeby friend with the pigtails.

Narumi stared at Kiri, mouth agape. He still didn't get it. It didn't make sense. Kanako, the gentle, geeky, four-eyed girl from their school wanted to marry all of his friends as well as himself.

"It's not like she can." He argued. "Besides, how long have you known this?"

"She mentioned it too me while we were on the plane before it started to crash. I didn't think anything of it, really." Explained the small girl. Kiri paused thoughfully, as if dreading the whole situation. "I know too well what she is capable of here."

Narumi stood in silence, still confused and now disturbed. Staring into the icy sky, he wondered how long they had actually been on the giant ice cube known as Antarctica. He then looked down at Kiri who stood before him with her eyes down cast. No wonder she didn't want to talk to anyone. This sucked. Narumi took hold of the girl in front of him and hugged her.

"Your efforts won't be in vain, mussy-head." He said. Kiri stiffly stood there in his arms.

"We really need to hurry." She blandly pointed out. Narumi sighed, shoving her away then watched as she instantly shot into the air.

"Well, ok, you're welcome for trying to be a good fellow S.P. member." Grumbled Narumi. With that he followed after her, and they went on their way towards the volcano once again.

After three months, they arrived at last. Narumi, quite exhausted, landed on the lip of the opening of the mountain, which reached hundreds of feet above the bridged, which was hundreds of feet above the ground. Narumi found himself wondering what planet they were on. Kiri landed clumsily next to Narumi, collapsing the instant her feet touched the ground.

"Are you ok?" Narumi hollered. He reached to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped." Answered Kiri as she stood up with a smile spread across her lips. Sure enough, she looked just peachy.

"You are such a freak!" He yelled at Kiri. Kiri frowned and entered the volcanoe that awaited them. Narumi panicked. "WAIT."

They both stumbled into an icy cone of sorts with a large whole at the top. Above them, they saw clouds and stars. Surrounding them, they found icy, star reflecting walls. In front of them was a bridge that led to frozen, floating island that stretched over the hole in the volcano. Most extraordinarily, below them flowed a crystallized sort of clear liquid that sparkled and glimmered. On the floating island connected to the icy bridge, was a figure who was attired in a white fur adorned cloak. The hood and every other part of the cloak concealed his entire figure. The only way to know it was human was by the hands that poked out of the fuzzy sleeves and rested on the arms of its throne. Surrounding the figure were tools of Narumi's choice. The priciest of the priciest scissors, combs, hair products, and what not. Narumi gulped.

Kiri without a thought strode to across the narrow ice bridge to the throne in the center of the "volcano". Narumi, scared for his female friend, followed. They stood staring at the person who sat just feet away from them. Kiri sneezed. Narumi squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he would wake up in his bed any moment. A chuckle escaped from the cloaked person.

"You really are a weird daughter." Said the voice. Narumi couldn't breathe. He could feel his brains crumbling to pieces.

"I'm not your daughter!" Narumi whispered.

"Kiri, is this your boyfriend?" Asked the mysterious, cloaked man. Narumi fell to the ground and that was the last thing he heard.


	10. When Did We Begin to Suffer So?

Iori woke up feeling quite disarranged. Glancing about himself he realized he was in some sort of icy cave. Not only was inside of it, but he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. A gargling munching sound reached his ears. He spun his aching head around to see the polar bear from before feasting on some unfortunate creature with his back turned towards Iori.

The polar bear returned the gaze suddenly, blood dripping down his white fur. Iori cringed. Then he cried.

"Oh you're awake." Another bear appeared from the dark depths of the cave on his hind paws. The new bear looked down at the eating bear. "Gross! Get lost!"

The eating bear ran away, ashamed. Iori wiggled where he was hanging, desperately trying to escape. Meandering to the hanging teenager, the speaking polar bear stopped just short of where Iori was drape.

"I've done you a huge favor. You should say thank you." Said the bear.

"I hates you!" Iori cried. He flapped his arms frantically, smacking the bear in the face.

"AAHHH!" Hollered the bear as he toppled over. "NO!"

Iori, horrified at what he had just done, gasped when he looked upon the polar bear who laid on the frosty ground, only to discover that his polar bear head was a mask. The "bear" sat up, revealing a sickly young man with greasy blond hair covering one of his eyes.

"You suck!" Cried the now discovered Billy. Lifting himself to is paws, Billy, attempted to run out the exit of the cave, only to collide with Seki.

Seki glared down at the blonde character.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. Billy stared at the gigantic man and finally noticed the polar bear he had thrown over his shoulder.

"It's my fault, ok?" Billy shoved Seki, or tried to anyway, and ran away until they could no longer see him.

Seki, not really sure what Billy was talking about, decided to ignore him and help Iori. Chucking the polar bear across the cave and out of his way, Seki mad his way to Iori.

"Sorry it took so long." He said and with on thrust pulled Iori's feet out of the ceiling.

"OUCH!" Iori exclaimed. Seki repeated the action he displayed with the polar bear earlier, and flung Iori across the cave, no longer caring about his well being. "OH MY GOSH!"

With that Seki disappeared out of the cave. Iori sat where he landed. He hugged himself and cried. After weeping for three months, Iori finally found it in his heart to venture back into the wilderness of Antartica.


	11. Nights of Sorrow and Anxiety

The nights passed and Narumi remained in a deep sleep. He could vaguely make out the sounds of voices every now and then. One of them was familiar to him, the other he didn't recognize at all. At one point he tried to wake up but was told immediately to go back to sleep.

Across the vast continent of Antarctica, the others went their separate ways. Kei continued his search for Chisami, Seki, Taro, and Iori. The just mentioned group had fallen to pieces.

Iori weakly set out to places unknown while his previous companions, Taro and Chisami, began to create their dream-ski resort. Nobody knew what had become of Seki or Ochiai.

Shifting in her throne, Kiri looked to her cat, Shampoo, and cried. She looked from Narumi, who slept on rug, to her father, who walked about the ice in the "volcano." The last few nights he had been working hard on something, though she couldn't say what it was exactly. All she knew was there were two sides to choose from and the one she had chosen was against her old friend, Kanako.

"Kiri, why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you and that guy up when I'm done." Seiji suggested to his visibly troubled daughter. Without a word Kiri closed her eyes and drifted into sleep; for the moment she decided to forget that S.P. had achieved nothing during the past six months.

The S.P. was shattered. They all refused to accept internally that Antarctica had become their home. Everyone except for Kanako, that is. Could it be possible for one dweeby girl, with glasses to ruin the dreams of so many beauticians?


End file.
